Repetitive History
by Anoyo
Summary: Mizuki has trouble with her homework Sano has answers, and interesting mental dialogue. SanoMizuki, Alexander the Great challenge.


Repetitive History

Disclaimer: I don't own Hanakimi, don't pretend to. Thanks.

"Hidoi" Mizuki pushed her pencil through her hair, scowling down at her homework. "Why on earth do we have to learn this . . . this . . . ancient history stuff? It's not even relevant." Striking a buoyant pose, pencil high in the air, she continued to exclaim, "The past is over and gone, as I like to say!"

Sano chuckled from his bed, peering over at his roommate from behind a book. "It's to teach us the ways of the world, obviously. History repeats itself and all that."

Mizuki stared at him, then proceeded to stare at her homework, repeating the exchange several times. "What?" she asked, puzzlement in her voice.

Resting his book on his chest, open to save the page, Sano explained, "What happened in the past is relevant to us, now, because human nature never changes. Technology changes, fads change, the way we live our lives changes, but human nature remains constant. People are always going to seek a betting of their place in life. They're always going to strive to be the best." Seeing that Mizuki was still a bit short on the explanation, he continued, "It's like with Alexander the Great. His goal was to rule the world, or at least the world as they knew it when he was alive. He strove towards his goal -- and was, perhaps, the only to ever achieve it, rivaled only by Chinggis Khan -- but still kept himself tied to his humanity and humility. History shows us what people want, and how people try to get it, but it also shows us that there are both good and bad people in the world. Khan pillaged and destroyed all along his conquering path, while Alexander offered immunity to any who would surrender. Do you understand?"

"I understand that that happened, but I don't understand how it's relevant. I'm not going to try and take over the world," Mizuki said.

"I hope not," Sano muttered under his breath, the words not quite reaching Mizuki's ears. Out loud, he said, "But it shows us that just because the times change, people don't necessarily have to. Everyone wants it all, and I don't know anyone who could argue that sentence. But only certain types of people will go for the goal. Headstrong, honest people are the ones you have to look out for." _Like you_, he added silently.

"I suppose," Mizuki muttered, turning to fiddle with her pencil some more. "But that still doesn't help me with this fact sheet."

Sano laughed. "What are you stuck on?" he asked, dog-earing his book and standing to peer over her shoulder.

"Uhm, this one," Mizuki said, gesturing with her pencil to one of the short-answer questions.

_14. While Alexander the Great is known as one of the greatest leaders and conquerors of all time, he had a soft spot for a particular people. Who were these people, and how did this soft spot eventually lead to his own death and demise?_

Sano blinked at the question, eyes flickering blankly as he thought. _Well, the Macedonians, obviously, but--_ he started, but his thoughts were cut short as his attention caught on the way Mizuki was fiddling with the neck of her shirt, tugging it in and out. A small thing, to be sure, but trumped by the fact that Sano could easily see down her shirt as she did it.

And the fact that she was a she, hiding as a he, was blatantly obvious.

Flaring to the color of ripe pomegranate, Sano shot backwards, clearing his throat. "That's easy. They go over it in Section 4," he said, voice cracking nervously as he tried with all his might to bring his blood pressure under control. "As king of the Macedonians, Alexander was very soft on them. When they voted not to proceed to the Eastern Ocean, he complied, pulling them instead through the Southern desert, which lead to the death of many and the weakening of Alexander's own nervous and immune systems. That and their want to return home once they had reached Persepolis the second time were what made Alexander's territory never grow again, and shot his spirit. Though he died of a disease, his will to live had grown faint to top it off." History was something Sano knew. Something he could pull out easily. It was very unlike the thundering in his chest, ears, and throat.

For one brief moment, he allowed himself to wonder if Alexander the Great had ever felt this embarrassed, nervous, and turned on at the same time. He really rather doubted it, though having four lovers made it possible.


End file.
